The present disclosure relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for moving a system relative to a substrate during exposure.
Imaging systems frequently utilize one or more light sources during scanning processes. For example, a photolithography system may use a light source such as a mercury lamp to project an image onto a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a printed circuit board. Within the photolithography system, light projected by the light source may be directed by a pixel panel or other image-creating device to control the path of the light.
Limitations in an imaging system may be introduced by the components which form the imaging system, such as the pixel panel described above. The pixel panel should be able to properly redirect the light projected by the light source towards a substrate, but may be limited by such factors as the amount of resolution required and/or the rate at which the pixel panel can change states. The rate at which the pixel panel can change states is often determined by the rate at which data can be supplied to the pixel panel.
One solution is to move the pixel panel very slow, relative to the substrate on which the exposure process is being performed. By having such slow movement, a very high resolution image can be obtained and/or a complex pattern can be provided to the pixel panel. However, this slow movement is often undesirable in a manufacturing process because overall through put of substrates is substantially hindered.